


Hermann and Kaiju!Newt

by killerweasel



Series: From Ink and Chalk to Scales and Stars [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I comissioned from <a href="http://iraya.tumblr.com">iraya</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermann and Kaiju!Newt




End file.
